1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a disk implant that is anchored in the jawbone by basal osseointegration and serves to accept and hold a tooth replacement or a crown.
Quite different solutions have been suggested in the past for the design and structure of the implant foot for disk implants, through which the implant is anchored in the jawbone by basal osseointegration and through which the chewing forces taken up by the implant are transferred into the jawbone.
2. Related Art
There are implants with an implant foot that is approximately square to rectangular, DE 299 17 858.7 or DE 3 018 255, and implants the foot part of which is made up of a round disk, or a multiplicity of round disks with the same or different diameters stacked vertically, as in DE 199 48 910 A1 and EP 0 935 949 B1. Implants are also known that have an implant foot comprised of two adjacent rings, EP 1 050 282 B1, and implants in which the foot part is made up of various geometric forms with different surface areas attached to each other, DE 202 02 424.5, EP 1 050 282 B1 and EP 1 336 388 B1.